Long Journey
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. After a long journey to parenthood, Stiles and Derek finally bring home their adopted children. Stiles/Derek


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

After a long journey, one full of heartache, Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale were finally parents. All the nights Stiles spent crying because another opportunity had been ripped away from them were finally worth it. Now, Stiles and Derek had their children and they couldn't help but be thrilled. These past six months had gone by quickly. They were forever grateful for the twins' birth mother – A teenage Omega who couldn't raise her children – for allowing them to adopt the babies.

"So do my grandchildren have names?" John Stilinski had been on edge and impatient ever since he got the call two days earlier that the babies had been born. Stiles and Derek had chosen to keep the names under wraps.

Melissa rolled her eyes, but she secretly felt the same way as her husband. She had been anxious to hear their names for a while and it was driving her crazy that no one had told them. "Tell us before he has a heart attack from stress, please."

Stiles smiled and grabbed Derek's free hand. "We'd like you to meet Molly Alexandra and Andrew John Stilinski-Hale." It had been easy to come up with the babies' names and he was glad they had decided to surprise everyone with them.

Tears came to John's eyes. "You gave them mine and your mother's names?"

Derek nodded. "We named them after both our parents. Molly is for my mother, Alexandra is for Stiles', Andrew is for my father, and of course, John is for you." Stiles had declared they were done having children, but had called dibs on Laura if they ever adopted another child and it was a girl. It had been hard enough getting able to take home Molly and Andrew, however, and neither wanted to go through all that heartbreak again.

"Okay, we've been holding them too long. Anyone else want them?"

"I do!" Erica rushed over to their sides and gently picked up Molly from Stiles' arms. She cooed at the newborn and rushed over the couch, the rest of the pack following her. Melissa took Andrew from Derek's hands and then joined Erica on the couch.

"I love you." Stiles wanted to make sure that Derek knew.

"I know. I love you, too." Derek couldn't believe they were finally parents. He already adored his children and would do his best to take care of them. He would make sure they never knew the pain he did. He didn't want Molly and Andrew to lose their fathers. He went and sat down in between Melissa and Erica. He beamed at the newborns.

"I am going to spoil you two rotten. Yes, I am." Melissa wasn't sure if she'd be able to give the baby up to one of the pack members. She already loved being a grandmother.

Derek laughed. "You two are never going to know the hurt that we went through, little ones. I'm going to do my best to make sure of that." He fought back against the unexpected tears that were threatening to appear. He would not cry and ruin today.

"That's a pretty good promise there, Hale." Stiles playfully tapped his boyfriend and tried to get him out of the little funk he had fallen into. Luckily, it worked. Derek smiled and then stood up and kissed him. And that's when he decided to do something he had been planning to do for a while, but wanted to wait until the perfect time. And now was the perfect time. He got down on one knee.

Stiles stared at him in shock while Allison, Erica, and Lydia let out squeals. They waited impatiently for Derek to start talking. "What are you doing? Derek, what are you doing?"

"Stiles, we have a family now. I've been wanting to do this for a long time and it seems like the right time. I want to marry you. What do you say?"

"Holy fuck."

"Well, that was both the most and least romantic proposal I've ever heard." Allison was a little disappointed, but she still couldn't wait to hear the answer.

"Stiles?" Derek was starting to irrationally panic just a little bit, but he wasn't all that worried. He knew what his boyfriend's answer was going to be.

"Holy fuck. You actually just asked me to marry you. Holy fuck."

"Stiles, give him an answer already! I can't take this anymore!" Jackson was also excited to hear what Stiles was going to say, but he'd never admit that out loud.

"Yes. The answer is yes! Sorry." Stiles had been in shock and hadn't been able to get past it for a second. He couldn't believe Derek had actually proposed.

Derek was beaming. He stood up and kissed Stiles with all his worth. "Love you." He didn't say it very often which made everything so much better when he did. He still had issues stemming from the Kate situation, which Stiles understood.

"I love you, too. And I love our kids so much." Stiles couldn't wait to marry him and call Derek his husband. Wow. That had sent an unexpected thrill down his spine.

Molly let out a little wail, which broke her fathers' hearts. Stiles went to go feed her while Derek took back a now upset Andrew to calm him down. "You're okay. Don't worry, kiddo. Molly didn't mean to make you sad."

"Derek Hale with a baby is the most adorable thing I've ever seen. I want one." Erica was definitely ready to be a mom now.

Boyd flinched. "What?"

"You heard me, Vernon. Let's make a baby."

"Uh, why don't we baby-sit the twins first and then we can discuss trying for a baby?" Boyd wasn't sure if he was ready to be a father yet.

Erica crossed her arms, narrowed her eyes, and then glared at him. "We will discuss this later tonight when there's no one around." She had been wanting to have a baby for months now, but hadn't brought it up. Meeting Molly and Andrew had only intensified her feelings.

Stiles and Derek were the happiest they had been in a long time, and they couldn't wait to see what the journey of parenthood was like. It was going to be chaotic, but neither one cared.


End file.
